Decided
by PrettyGirlRocks
Summary: Revived and better thanks to Tamarindo! Please read and review! Sequel to Undecided. Brooke is back. How has Tree Hill changed? Sorry summary sucks but just read! not enough space for real summary. A Brucas fanfic!
1. Prologue Authors Notes

**A/N: Alright guys! I have decided to repost Decided minus the spelling errors because it is really a great story and well written and you guys would love it! Please just check it out if you can and leave me some reviews! I will repost chapters daily until I have reposted all the chapters and then I will start posting new chapters! Please check it out and God Bless!**

**Now for those of you who don't know this story is the sequel to 'Undecided'. You don't really have to read Undecided to get 'Decided' you just need some background information! So here it is:**

**Undecided was about Brooke. She went out with Nathan and they were in love. That is until Nathan's older brother Lucas came to visit from college. Brooke and Lucas instantly get along and sparks fly. Brooke ends up cheating on Nathan with Lucas and later Nathan finds out and is infuriated and the break up. Later Nathan realizes that he still loved Brooke and wants her back but by now she is already going out with Lucas. She cheats on Lucas with Nathan and feels extreme guilt over not being able to decide between the brothers. She decides to leave town not wanting to cause anymore heartache. She says goodbye to both boys but it is Lucas who catches up with her at the airport and tells her he loves her and will wait for her. She doesn't say who she chooses but it is pretty obvious it is Lucas. **

**Decided takes place five years later when Brooke is on her way back to Tree Hill with her answer! Things have changed! Please read to find out what happens! Thanks and God Bless! **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Brooke packed the last shirt into her suitcase and collapsed onto her bed. She was so excited to be returning to Tree Hill. She had been gone for five years. She had so many things that were left unfinished so many things that needed to be resolved. And she was ready to do exactly that. California had done Brooke a world of good. She was a different person. Don't get me wrong she was the same crazy, beautiful, fun, loving Brooke. But now she knew exactly what she wanted and she was going to get it. She closed her eyes and thought of all the people she had left behind. First she thought of Peyton. She had stayed in touch with Peyton for over two years after she moved, but somewhere along the way, they lost touch. She couldn't remember the last time she had talked to her best friend. Sure she had made friends in California, but none of them compared to Peyton. She couldn't wait to be with her so they could be best friends again.

Then her mind wandered to Nathan. He had been so sweet to her when she told him she had to leave. She missed him like crazy. She knew that she would always love him, because he was her first love. They had been through so much. Sometimes when she couldn't talk to anyone in California, she would call Nathan up. He was always there when she needed him. And what comforted Brooke the most is that he said that he would always be there for her no matter what. Sometimes that was what kept Brooke going, knowing that he was always there for her. She wondered how Nathan would react to her return. She hoped he would be thrilled. She didn't know if she and Nathan would ever be a couple again, but she did know that they would always have a special relationship.

Lastly, her mind landed on Lucas. She wondered how Lucas would react the most. After all, he did tell her that he would wait for her. She took that promise to heart. Even while she was in California, she dated a couple of guys, but they never got close enough to be exclusive. She always found something wrong with them or just lost interest. Brooke and Lucas had kept in touch for about three years after her move, but then the calls were less frequent, until they became nonexistent. She had always wondered why he had stopped calling her. She just figured that he had gotten busy, with just finishing college and stuff and now he was on a pro basketball team, the Charlotte Bobcats, along with Nathan. So it was easy to just write Lucas's negligence off as him being busy. But regardless of his reasons, Brooke still couldn't wait to see him. She couldn't wait to start over with him. There hadn't been a day that had gone by while she was in California that she hadn't thought about him. He was always on her mind. And the things that he told her when they would talk on their webcams would make her heart melt. There was just something about him. He made her heart race with just a simple smile or the way that he talked to her. She wanted nothing now but to let him know that she was ready to be with him, exclusively.

She gave a huge yelp and kicked her legs in the air. Just thinking about them finally being together excited her to no end. She was finally going to be completely happy. She hadn't been honestly happy in a while. There was always something missing, her friends and Lucas. She would have those two things soon enough.

Brooke grabbed her luggage and headed downstairs where she was met with her sobbing parents. Since she had moved back, she had grown closer to her parents. They had gone through a rough patch when she first arrived, but that was because of Brooke's anger towards them. They apologized to her for all those years of negligence and little by little they had patched up there relationship. She loved them very much. They were the only things from California that she was really going to miss. But they promised they would come and visit regularly.

Brooke's mom enveloped her in a hug.

"Brooke, I am going to miss you so much!"

"Mom, I had to leave sometime" Brooke giggled trying not to show her sadness.

"Well just remember, you'll always be our baby girl! Oh I'm gonna miss you so much!" Brooke's dad said as he wiped a tear.

"Dad I'm not a baby anymore. I'm twenty-two; it's about time I ventured out into the world of adults. I'm ready now." She said. She could feel the tears coming. She tried to blink them back.

"We're gonna miss you baby girl", her dad said as he hugged her. Her mother joined in on the hug.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too" Brooke said as a tear finally escaped. "Alright now, let me go before I cry Niagara Falls in our house."

"Alright Brooke, call us when you get there, your apartment's already taken care of?"

"Yeah mom, I'll be fine. I love you guys, see you later" Brooke yelled over her shoulders as she climbed in her blue convertible after throwing her luggage in the back.

"Well goodbye Cali, hello Tree Hill." she yelped. She was so excited. She couldn't wait to see the faces of her loved ones again, three loved ones in particular.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Enjoy and please review! God Bless! ~alithompson. Thanks Tamarindo for correcting errors!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter Two

Brooke closed the door to her new apartment and dropped her bags to the floor. "Thank God I am finally here. That flight took forever!" she said to herself. She looked around the apartment. It was very plain for the most part, but very homey at the same time. She could see her small kitchen to the left and a connected dining room. On her right was the living room and down the hallway were two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a laundry room. Besides all the essentials like the toilet, shower, sinks, there was no furniture anywhere.

_Ok, definitely need to get some furniture, as soon as possible! There's no way I'm sleeping on the floor!_ She thought to herself.

She went into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. She looked a mess! Her hair had been tousled from the flight, and her eyes still had sleep in them from the endless naps that were taken on the plane.

"Well there's no way I'm leaving the house looking like this" she said to herself. "I have people to impress"

She unzipped her suitcases and took out her hair straightner and makeup kit from one and an outfit from the other. She lifted up one of her arm pits and took a sniff, and then she instantly frowned. _This is definitely going to take longer than I thought._ Brooke thought as she turned on the shower.

After showering, Brooke straightened her hair. It had grown since she had been in Tree Hill and went down past the middle of her back. Before she left California she'd had some brown highlights put in. She loved her hair. She was always doing something new with it. She never really changed her hair while she was in Tree Hill and decided the new length and the highlights would be enough to wow them. She applied her makeup, beautifully as always. That she never changed. She put on a light brown halter top that brought out her highlights, and her dark denim jeans that hugged her in all the right places.

After she checked her appearance twice and was completely satisfied with everything she called a cab and waited outside for it to come. She couldn't wait for her car to arrive in Tree Hill. She had to have it shipped to her. It would take about a week for it to get there.

The cab finally arrived. "Where to Miss?" the old man asked her.

"Um how about Karen's Café?" she asked with a smile. She figured she'd try to calm her nerves before seeing the people she was dying to see. The cab pulled up in front of Karen's and Brooke got out. She leaned down and handed the cab driver her money. "Please don't leave yet. I should be out in about ten minutes tops!" she yelled as she walked in the café. Karen was busy helping a customer and didn't notice anyone had entered the café. Brooke giggled, now she really had a chance to surprise someone.

She skipped up to Karen and stood beside her with her hands on her hips. "Need any help there Karen" she said grabbing some napkins and refilling the napkin holder.

Karen spun around in disbelief. She only knew of one person who talked in that breathy, soft, yet cheery voice. And there was no way that that person was actually there. But when she spun around she was met by no other then Brooke Davis herself.

"Brooke Davis, is that you?" Karen said as she stared at the girl. "Wow Brooke, you look amazing!" she said enveloping her in a hug.

Brook smiled. She was so happy to be back and the welcome that Karen just gave her really made her feel like she was home again.

"Mom, who is that you're hugging?" Brooke heard a deep voice ask. She knew that voice from anywhere. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Do you really have to ask Nathan?" she asked.

Nathan's breath caught at the sight of Brooke. He hadn't seen her in forever and now she was right in front of him, looking better then ever. "Brooke is that you? He asked even though he knew the answer to that. "Wow Brooke you look amazing!" he said enveloping her into a big hug. "God I missed you so much" he said shutting his eyes, letting the feeling of having her in his arms take over.

She giggled, "I missed you too hot stuff" she said as she continued to hug him.

"Wow it's not everyday you see your fiancé hugged up on another girl" Brooke heard a female voice that sounded royally pissed. Nathan must have recognized the voice because he immediately let go of Brooke and went up to the girl.

"Babe, I can explain" Nathan started.

"Wait a minute, is this Brooke Davis?" the female spoke.

"Yeah how do you know me…..wait a minute Tutor Girl?"

"Yes, I'm surprised you even remember me, but my name is really Haley"

"Of course I do, I have great memory…Haley" she watched as Haley grabbed Nathan's hand. "Wait. Don't tell me you two are together? Duh, the whole fiancé thing just kind of went right past me, wow. That's something you don't hear everyday" Brooke didn't know why she felt like she'd been rejected but she did. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was her first love and that she would always have feelings for him. She wanted him to be in love with her too. _Well you can't have everything Brooke._ She thought to herself. _You're going to have Lucas. And he's more then enough!_

She heard the cab driver honk. "Um, I have to go…but I'll see you around" she said desperately trying to look content.

"Brooke I'll call you later and we can hang out. We have some major catching up to do!" he said adding on of his Nathan smiles.

She smiled back. Nathan always knew how to make her feel better. Nathan was with another girl and he was happy, so she was happy for him. She just wanted to make sure that he didn't forget about her.

"Of course Nate, don't keep me waiting!" she said. "Oh and congrats to you both!" Brooke said to Haley with a warm smile.

Haley smiled back. "Thanks" She watched Brooke's retreating form enter the cab and drive off. She knew that Brooke was trying to be friendly but she couldn't help but feel intimidated by Brooke. After all she was Nathan's first love and she had a part of Nathan that Haley would never have. She wasn't so sure that Nathan hanging out with Brooke was such a good idea. But it's not like she could stop him from seeing her. She'd just have to deal with it.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here is Chapter Three. Thanks so much **Brucas3Naley23** so much for reviewing and there was one other person...**Brucas10**! yay thanks you guys! Means alot and for those of you who are taking the time to read this, please review! Thanks and God Bless! ~alithompson

&&&&&&&&&

Chapter Three

Brooke's cab pulled up in front of the gym. Brooke had just finished reapplying her makeup and looked absolutely radiant. She thanked the cab driver, paid him his money and made her way towards the entrance. Right when she reached the door a thought hit her_. Nathan wasn't at practice when she saw him, maybe Lucas wasn't there either. _She hoped and prayed that he was still there. She didn't want to have come all the way over here for nothing. She really wanted to see Lucas. After all, it had been forever. She took a deep breath and proceeded inside. She could hear the loud thumps of balls bouncing on the court. It brought her back to her cheerleading days. She absolutely loved cheering, having all eyes on her. Brooke was and always would be a crowd pleaser. She ran her hand through her straight hair and parted half of it over to the left. Then she put her sunglasses that she had been sporting in the cab, on top of her head.

She took a couple of steps inside and scanned the gym for the familiar face she longed to see. She saw five guys playing basketball. They were too involved in the game to even realize someone was watching. Then her eyes landed on one of them. He had just shot a basket. Her heart started racing. She couldn't believe it was him after so long. She was so close to him, she could already feel the heat.

The ball came rolling over by her and she bent down and picked it up. Lucas had walked over there to get the ball and was now standing in complete disbelief, watching the beautiful girl in front of him.

Brooke giggled. "What? You act like you never seen a pretty girl before"

Lucas was speechless. He tried to talk but nothing came out.

"Alright maybe I sold myself short, an unbelievably gorgeous woman" she corrected herself. She stared at Lucas. She knew that he would be surprised to see her, heck everyone was, but this was just over the top.

"Earth to Lucas, this is Brooke speaking. You know Brooke Davis……Don't tell me you forgot me already….."

"No…..No….Brooke I could never forget you" Lucas said finally finding his voice. "I just can't believe that you're here, after so long, you finally came back. You're here for good this time right?"

"Yes Broody…I'm here for good, I'm not going anywhere this time"

Lucas enveloped Brooke into a big hug. "Thank God, I don't think I could take that again" he was so glad she was staying this time. It had really messed him up when she left. It took him forever to get back to his life. He broke the hug and examined the beauty in front of him. She looked the same, yet even better than before. Her hair was longer and highlighted, plus there was just something about her that made her so tempting, so desirable and at that very moment Lucas wanted nothing more than to take her right there. "You look absolutely beautiful" he said stroking her hair the way he used to. She closed her eyes and took in the feel of his touch.

"You don't look so bad yourself Broody" Brooke whispered as she grabbed onto his chain that she sent him for Christmas a couple of years ago. It said on the back _True Love Last Forever. _"I can't believe you still have this" she said leaning even closer to him.

"Why wouldn't I? It's special to me, I'll keep it forever." He whispered in her ear. He sent chills down her spine. This was amazing. She was so happy to be in his arms again, it was as if they had never been apart. Brooke looked up into his eyes and was about to lay a long awaited kiss on his voluptuous lips, when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Lucas what's going on? Can you get away from my boyfriend you slut!"

Lucas barely heard the familiar voice. He was so wrapped up in Brooke right now. He saw that she was about to kiss him and he couldn't wait, but he was snapped out of his desire by the sound of his girlfriend's voice.

Brooke couldn't believe she was hearing this. There's no way that Lucas had a girlfriend. Not after he told her that he would wait for her. Not after the reunion they just had. It was obvious that he still had feelings for her; you could feel the chemistry between them. There was just no way. "Peyton, Is that you?"

Peyton spun around and was met with the face of none other than her long lost best friend Brooke Davis.

"Brooke? There's no way, is that really you?" Peyton asked, coming up and giving Brooke a hug. "Wow, I can't believe it's really you! I thought you would never come back."

Then Peyton let go. She realized that Brooke was probably confused out of her mind. When she was last in Tree Hill, Brooke and Lucas were together and now she was back and he was with her best friend? Nothing about this made sense. Peyton just really wanted to get away from this situation as soon as possible. She figured that Lucas should explain this to her.

"Um, this is incredibly awkward. Um, I'm glad you're back in town Brooke. Well catch up some other time ok? Um, see you later Luke, ok I'm gonna go now" Peyton said. She was so uncomfortable and thrilled to escape the situation, but for how long?

"Um, I can explain Brooke-

Lucas was cut off as Brooke's hand made direct contact with his face. Lucas was in complete shock. He rubbed the stinging spot that was already turning red.

"Lucas, what the hell is wrong with you!" Brooke yelled.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys! Hope you like this chapter and please review! Thanks Tamara for proofing this!**

Chapter Four

Brooke let the anger sink in. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. The whole trip she was looking forward to seeing Lucas the most so they could finally be together, and now that she was here, he was with her best friend.

"My best friend out of all the people you could choose to be with, you had to choose her Lucas!" Brooke yelled at Lucas.

She could feel her tears coming. She didn't want the sadness to overtake her because she didn't know if she would be able to stop the pain. It was like he was stomping on her heart. She knew in a way she had no reason to be mad with Lucas, after all, she was the one that left for five years. She was the one that cheated on Nathan with his **brother **of all people, so best friend hardly amounted to sibling, but Brooke did consider Peyton to be like a sister. The way things had played out, it seemed as if they had kept it a secret on purpose. Now the lack of phone calls between them made sense. Brooke could feel the hot tears streaming from her eyes.

"How could you do this to me Lucas?" she said trying to talk through her sobs. "What happened to "I'll wait for you Brooke, You're the one for me yadda yadda yadda bull shit! …..I guess now I know how you really feel about me!" Brooke stormed out the door.

This was like a nightmare to Lucas. No way could this be happening. He didn't even know what to say to change Brooke's mind because everything she had said was true. Lucas wanted desperately to get over Brooke because he thought she was never coming back. Even though she said that she would, actions spoke louder than words for Lucas and he saw no sign of her ever coming back. Peyton helped him fill some of the void that Brooke had left. He had never forgotten about Brooke, he had never stopped hoping that she would come back, but how was he supposed to tell her that. It's not like it would make anything better, the damage had been done, but one thing was for sure. He was not going to just stand there and let her walk out of his life again.

"Brooke please, please Brooke, just give me a chance to explain!"

Brooke turned around sadness playing on her face. It pained Lucas to see her like this. "Explain what Lucas? Explain how you broke my heart? Because I think that's going to take a little longer than both of us have time for", Brooke said with a bitter laugh.

"Brooke please-

"No...When you stopped calling me that was because of Peyton wasn't it? All that time I just thought that it was because you were busy, how could I be so stupid."

"No Brooke you're not stupid! I'm the one who's stupid for not believing you when you said you would come back and for not waiting. I just wish I could take everything back."

"Well you can't, can you Lucas! You made a mess out of everything! I'm so pissed at you!" Brooke yelled as she raised her hands and started hitting Lucas's chest. She hit him until she didn't have anymore strength. Her anger turned into more tears as she sobbed into his chest. Lucas pulled her closer to him and started rubbing her back. She allowed him to comfort her. She was worn out and very emotional. She just wanted to be loved, but it didn't seem like she would be getting any of that anytime soon.

Just then Brooke's cell phone started ringing. She reached inside her pocket and picked it up, Lucas still comforting her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brooke, this is Nathan, you busy?"

Brooke was very relieved to hear Nathan's voice. She pulled herself out of Lucas's reach and continued talking to Nathan.

"Oh! Nathan I am so glad to hear from you, you couldn't have called at a better time!" she said eyeing Lucas. "No I'm not busy, why don't you come pick me up right now, I'm at the gym. I need to go furniture shopping anyways, think you can help me?"

"I'm your guy Brooke" he responded happy that he would be able to spend time with Brooke.

"Great hurry up ok" she said hanging up. She was so relieved he was coming to get her. She had forgotten to tell the cab to wait for her because of how excited she was to see Lucas, and look how great that turned out. Nathan was a godsend.

"So I see you're still talking to Nathan. So what's your plan, date both of us again?" Lucas said in a jealous tone. He couldn't help it. Nathan and him had made up and sorted out there Brooke problems while she was gone, but now that Brooke was back, those old feeling were coming back. The insecurities and jealousy were slowly making there way back inside of Lucas.

"No actually, I came back because I had made my decision and I chose you……I guess I made the wrong decision" her voice getting low on the last part.

Lucas's heart ached for Brooke. He wanted nothing more than to tell her that Peyton could go to hell and that he was ready for his life with Brooke, but Lucas, somewhere along the way, had developed actual feelings for Peyton, he didn't know if they were love, but they were something. Plus, whether he wanted to admit it or not, Lucas was scared. He was scared of being with Brooke. What if she left again? He would die. What if she went back to Nathan? He just wasn't ready to commit to her one hundred percent just yet. One thing was for sure, he still felt something for her, something strong. Something so strong that he wasn't even sure he would be able to stay away from her and be faithful to Peyton, even if he tried. Brooke always had a way with him, from the moment they met; she had a hold on him. Just seeing her again, even after all these years, brought back the feeling he had when they were together. He longed to feel it again.

"Brooke please don't say that!" he said grabbing Brookes arm and bringing her to him as he wrapped his arms around her and stared into her hazel eyes.

Brooke was stuck in his trance for a moment. He had a strong hold over her. She could see him inching down closing the gap between them. He was about to kiss her when she heard a car honk. The moment had been ruined.

Brooke looked up and saw Nathan's car. "That's me!" she said breaking away from his arms and running to the passenger's side and jumping in.

"We're going to have to talk about this sooner or later Brooke!" Lucas yelled to Brooke as Nathan drove away.

"I prefer later!" Brooke yelled out the window.

Nathan gave her a weird look as she settled back into her seat, a clear pout on her face.

"I take it you found out about Peyton and Lucas?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan you knew and you didn't tell me!" Brooke yelled hitting Nathan hard on his arm.

"Ouch! Damn it Brooke! Come one it wasn't my place! Lucas needed to be the one to tell you!" Nathan said giving her a frown.

She knew he was right, but she was not going to let him know she understood. "Well you know what? I'm still going to be mad at you, because you're a loser just like your brother. I mean come on now, engaged? I was hoping we could have a welcome back make out session." She finished looking at him with her wanting look that made him give in to her endless times in the past.

He closed his eyes. "Brooke please don't do this to me!" he said trying desperately not to think naughty thoughts.

Brooke giggled. "Fine, Fine. I guess there's plenty of time to watch you squirm."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there will be plenty of that!" he said.

Brooke continued to laugh. Nathan had managed to keep her mind off of Lucas long enough to have a normal conversation. That thought was ruined when her mind went back to Lucas and how hurt she was. She sank down in her seat. How was she going to have any fun with Nathan if she couldn't keep her mind off of Lucas?


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 revised!!! Thankyou Tamarindo! Enjoy and please review!!:)**

Brooke and Nathan had been at La-Z-Boy Furniture for about twenty minutes and had already looked at about three bedroom sets, none of which Brooke liked. Brooke had been silent the rest of the ride to store and hadn't spoken a word sense there conversation earlier. Nathan was worried about her. She was never one of few words. He looked over at her as they walked down the sofa aisle. Her face was scrunched up as if she was in deep thought. She looked adorable.

"What'cha thinking about Brooke?" Nathan asked nudging her shoulder.

Brooke broke out of her deep thought. She had been thinking about Lucas since the car ride. She couldn't figure out what to do about him, there was no way she was giving up on him, not after she waited this long to finally be with him. She just didn't want to do anything to hurt anyone in the process of getting what she wanted. She heard Nathan ask her what she was thinking about. She smiled to herself. He was always being considerate and great to her. She wanted to ask someone for advice about the whole thing, but she didn't know if Nathan was the best person because they had a past and the whole Lucas/ Nathan thing that happened five years ago.

"Um…it's nothing"

Nathan stopped and turned Brooke to him and looked in her eyes. "Come on Brooke. You know you can come to me about anything. I'm always going to be here for you, Always."

She blushed. He still had the ability to make her feel so special. "Fine. It's about Lucas"

"Never mind I take that back, almost everything" Nathan said turning away from her to start walking down the aisle again.

Brooke ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "Nathan you said everything! Come on Sweets, I really need your advice, I'm dying here!" Brooke put on one of her famous Brooke pouts.

Nathan gave in. "Well how can I say no to that face!" he said swiping her nose with his finger.

She giggled. "Well, Nathan I just don't know what to do. I want him back, but he's with Peyton now. I don't want to play the cheat game again, I just don't want to. But I do want him…..I don't know, what's the matter with me? What should I do?"

Nathan cleared his throat. "First of all, I'm kind of hurt that you want to fight and get Lucas back but you don't want to fight and get me back!" he said a smile playing on his face.

She giggled. "First of all you know I will always love you babe" she said leaning up and giving him a harmless peck on the lips. "Second of all, your getting married you idiot! Third of all, you're happy with Haley. Now I want to finally be happy with Lucas. Is that to much to ask for!" she asked burying her head in his strong chest.

He rubbed her back. "No it's not too much to ask for Brooke. I'm happy with Haley. You're right, I finally found someone I could move on with after I was so deeply in love with you. I want you to be happy too. You deserve it Brooke." He finished kissing her on the forehead.

She smiled at him. "Thanks Nathan, I really needed that. So what am I supposed to do to get him back?"

"Well not to take you back to your high school years but maybe you should try the whole jealousy thing. It always worked for you in the past."

"Uh, I'm twenty-two now Nathan, do I really have to result to such childish things to get what I want...Ha! Who am I kidding, I haven't changed that much! If you think it will work then hey, I'll give it a try I guess."

"That's the Brooke I know and love" Nathan said enveloping Brooke in a hug.

"Aw, thanks Nathan, you're the best! Love you too" she said.

Brooke's plan was set. Now all she had to do was find a great opportunity to execute her plan. Brooke and Nathan spent a little over an hour more in the furniture store. She bought her bedroom, living room, and dining room sets. Not to mention decorations for the bathroom and kitchen. She was all set. Nathan drove her back to her apartment and spent the rest of the day helping Brooke organize her new apartment. It looked gorgeous by the end of the day. They had a blast together, just bonding as if she had never left. In some ways it was as if their relationship was still the same. They were still physical with each other, but they didn't take it too far. Both of them were happy with the new relationship they had developed. They were on the same page, which was something that they hadn't been on in a while. He left her apartment around 11:00 pm. Brooke washed her dishes, took a quick shower and hopped in her new, cozy bed.

"Ok, I better get my beauty rest tonight because tomorrow the games begin" she said as she turned out her lamp and closed her eyes, a smile playing on her face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lucas woke up in the morning with a huge headache. After he had hung out with Peyton, he went to the bar and got drunk. He couldn't get Brooke off of his mind. He couldn't believe that she was finally back. What he couldn't believe the most is that they weren't together. He had always imagined that when Brooke had returned, he would be right there with open arms. After all, he loved the girl like no other, but there were so many things holding him back. Peyton for one, not to mention he was scared to get close to Brooke again. Knowing all this, his heart was still telling him, you miss this girl like crazy, what are you waiting for you idiot, she's finally back! You better go get her before someone else does, but he never listened to it.

He thought of how beautiful she looked yesterday. She looked even more beautiful than he had remembered. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but he couldn't. He just hoped and prayed that she could see what he felt. That she would know that he still loved her, he just wasn't ready to be with her again. He was fine being with Peyton. She was beautiful as well, she didn't compare to Brooke but still, she had something about her. She was special too. Peyton and Lucas had so much in common it was crazy. That was one thing that they liked, they always enjoyed themselves when they were around each other. She was laid back and sometimes it was good to be around that, but she was no Brooke, and that's the conclusion he kept coming back to.

Just then, he heard his cell phone ring. He looked around trying to find it. He got out of the bed, staggering a little, and followed the sound. He ended up in the kitchen of his apartment where it was on the counter. He reached for it and answered it.

"Hello" he said wiping at his eyes.

"Hey sexy what'cha up to?" came a cheery familiar voice. His heart skipped a beat just from hearing her voice.

"Brooke? I thought you were mad at me." He said confused but overjoyed.

"That's all in the past Broody" she said quickly changing the subject. "So what are you wearing…nothing I hope?"

Lucas smiled. He loved it when she talked like this. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he said in his husky, deep voice.

"Maybe….I'm bored, do you wanna come over and entertain me?" she asked.

He laughed. "And how exactly am I suppose to entertain you Brooke?"

"I don't know. I'm sure you'll figure something out" she replied.

"I'll be right over, just text me your address ok?"

"Can't wait" she said before hanging up.

Lucas hung up the phone and stared at the ceiling. "God please, help me to control myself. I don't want to end up doing something that I'll regret, or worse something I won't regret." Some might think that Lucas was overreacting but not in this situation. Brooke made him weak. If she wanted to take him, she could easily have him. He couldn't say no to that girl. He grabbed his car keys and headed to Brooke's.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lucas arrived there in about ten minutes. He hopped out the car and went up to Brooke's front door and knocked. He closed his eyes and said another quick prayer before he heard the door open. He opened his eyes and was met with a very pleasing site. Brooke was standing in front of him. Her hair was down and it was crinkled. She had on a burgundy tank top and some brown shorts and flip-flops. She looked gorgeous!

"Wow, you look stunning Brooke" he said, saying another silent prayer.

Brooke smiled. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself Broody" she said going up to him and enveloping him in a hug.

He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair. She smiled into their embrace. It was a small display of affection, but yet it said so much. She lifted her head off his chest so that she was staring right into his beautiful blue eyes. She leaned a little closer to him. This was all too much for Lucas. He shook his head.

"I can't take this anymore" he whispered and leaned in closer as his lips brushed softly against Brooke's. It was only for a second, if that long, before she broke away from him and head toward the hallway, still facing him. He looked confused and a little disappointed. Probably at his lack of self control and that things hadn't gone further.

"I almost forgot. There's someone here I want you to meet. Shawn." she called back to her room and a tall, blond guy emerged from her room. He walked over to Brooke and kissed her on her cheek.

"Yes babe what you need?" he said.

"Oh, I want you to meet Lucas. Lucas this is Shawn." She said pointing at Shawn a hint of a smile playing on her face.

Lucas was in complete shock. He could not believe this guy had just come out of Brooke's room. What had they been doing? "Shawn, what the hell are you doing here?"

Brooke looked between the two. "Oh, I'm guessing you two know each other already" Brooke said acting as innocent as a lamb.

"Yeah we play together" Shawn said wrapping his arm around Brooke's.

"What is he doing here Brooke?" Lucas asked. He could already feel his jealousy rising. He couldn't stand seeing Brooke with another guy. He knew she would probably start dating someone, but this soon? And Shawn out of all people, his arch enemy.

"Well we met earlier today and he was just so sweet to me, I invited him over for brunch. I hope you don't mind Lucas" she said. She was really good with this innocent crap.

Lucas closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "No, I'm fine. The more the merrier I guess" he said forcing a smile.

Brooke smiled. She could already see that her plain was working. "Yes, I agree the more the merrier"

Shawn kissed Brooke again, this time on her neck. "I'm gonna go back to watching the game ok?"

"Ok, Lucas you can go watch too, brunch should be ready in fifteen minutes."

He signed. He would rather just stay in there and talk to Brooke, but he did what she asked. He couldn't help but think about what his heart kept telling him. Get her back before someone else comes along and takes her. Was it already too late?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Review please. And don't worry Haley and Peyton will be in it more later. REVIEW NOW!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is a new chapter people! Hope you love it! I decided to change Shawn, the new guy, to Owen so then it will be a character we are all familiar to. Hope you guys enjoy it and thanks so much to those of you who review, it means the world to me and please continue to review!**

Chapter 6

Brunch had gone as Brooke thought it would go, horribly. Lucas kept staring at Owen like he wanted to kill him, while Owen was on cloud nine. Not only did he get to spend the morning with a very beautiful girl, but he got to rub it in Lucas's face too. He kept a protective arm around Brooke the entire time they ate. Brooke reminded herself to tell Nathan thank you for giving her information on Owen and the mutual dislike between him and Lucas. After they finished eating Owen gathered his stuff and left, but not before kissing Brooke goodbye. Lucas was on fire and he wanted to pound Owen into the ground. He already disliked Owen, but now that he was hanging around Brooke, he absolutely hated him. Brooke promised she would call him later so they could hang out and then let him out.

Lucas was ecstatic when he finally left. He couldn't stand to see those two together.

"Well we're alone now, did you have fun?" Brooke asked after letting out a big breath. She started cleaning off the table.

He looked at her. "Are you seriously going to ask me that question? As if you couldn't read my expressions." He said sarcastically.

She chose to be silent this time. She stared at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"So, you don't waste any time do you?" he asked.

"Huh?" she asked continuing the act.

"I mean you just got back in town yesterday. One minute you're confessing your love to me and then the next you already have a new boyfriend!"

"Hey, he's not my boyfriend yet, mister so hold your horses!" she said. Then she started walking towards him. "Plus, if my memory serves me right you have a girlfriend. So why would it matter to you, huh?" She stopped only inches from him and put her hands firmly on her hips awaiting his answer.

He sighed. "Are you seriously going to ask me that question Brooke?"

"I don't see why not?"

"Well…………….Because we have history Brooke. Why would I want to see you with another guy………especially if I still have feelings for you." He stared intently into her hazel eyes.

She turned away from him. "Well if you still have feelings for me, then why are you going out with Peyton?"

"You know it's not that simple Brooke. I have feelings for Peyton too."

It hurt Brooke so much to hear him say that. It still hadn't hit her that Lucas was with Peyton. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, her best friend since forever. How could Peyton think it was alright to do something like this? She didn't even have the decency to ask her before she started dating Lucas. Brooke found herself getting angry that Lucas had feelings for Peyton. She was sad, because she was the only thing keeping Lucas away from her. She was jealous because she had the only thing Brooke really wanted. She felt all sorts of emotions, none of which were good ones.

"Well…I don't know what to say Lucas. You have Peyton, why can't I have Owen?" she asked trying to be strong, her emotions getting the best of her.

"I actually care for Peyton! You're just using Owen to make me jealous!"

"That is so not true Lucas! Why would I do a stupid thing like that?" she was mad that he had figured out her plan.

"That is just like you. Brooke I know you whether you want to believe it or not. I thought you had grown out of playing games, but I guess I was wrong."

"Well I guess it was working huh?" Brooke said under her breath, but Lucas still heard her.

He closed the gap between their bodies and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Bending down he whispered in her ear. "You may be the queen of games" he bent his head down to Brooke's neck and sucked long and hard. She moaned loudly. She definitely hadn't expected him to do that.

"But guess what babe," he continued pulling away from her neck. "I'm the king." With that, he turned away and walked out of Brooke's door, leaving her in a daze and angry that he had pulled one of her own tricks on her. She couldn't think straight for the rest of the day. All she kept thinking about was Lucas. She couldn't wait until she had him back in her arms. She had so much fun with him today. She was going to make him forget about Peyton soon enough.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lucas arrived at Peyton's the next morning. He chose to stay away from Peyton yesterday. After what had happened at Brooke's he knew that she would be the only thing on his mind for the rest of the day so he decided to wait it out until he was ready to give his girlfriend all of himself.

"Hey you," she greeted him as she saw him standing in the doorway.

He walked over to the blond. "Hey," he replied as he leaned down and gave her a kiss. She paused for the kiss and then continued the drawing she had been working on when he arrived.

"So I missed you yesterday, where were you?" she asked still concentrating on her drawing.

"Um, I was at Brooke's" he admitted hesitantly, not wanting to lie to his girlfriend.

Peyton looked up at Lucas at the mention of Brooke's name. Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, Brooke's arrival back in Tree Hill brought a new insecurity to her relationship with Lucas. She knew that they were extremely close, probably closer than she and Lucas would ever be. She was worried that he would want her back and she didn't want to give Lucas up. She was falling in love with him. She felt like she was being selfish. After all, he was Brooke's first, but he was hers now and she wasn't going to give him up. On the other hand, she was happy that her best friend was back, she just didn't know how to be normal again around her after everything that had happened.

She cleared her throat. "So why were you over there?" She asked trying her hardest to sound casual.

"Well she invited me over for brunch."

_Man the bitch doesn't waste any time does she?_ Peyton thought to herself._ No Brooke's not a bitch. Man I really have to stop this jealousy stuff. Lucas and I are fine._

"Did you talk to her about us babe?" she hoped that he did, at least then that would show he wasn't afraid to tell Brooke about them.

"Yes," he started. "She didn't take it that well though" he said thinking back to their confrontation and the heated brunch yesterday.

"Well what did she say babe?" Peyton needed to know the situation. Was Brooke going to be a problem? Hopefully she had moved on just like Peyton prayed everyday, in case Brooke ever showed her face again in Tree Hill.

"Nothing serious, she just needs time" Lucas lied. He didn't want Peyton to know that Brooke was not going to give up that easily. Despite Peyton's efforts, he knew that she was insecure about the whole Brooke and Lucas relationship. She had every right to be, after all, he did still have feelings for Brooke. This was unknown to Peyton though, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Ok Luke. Well maybe I'll go have a talk with her tomorrow, just to make sure were on good terms." Peyton really just wanted to make sure Brooke wasn't going to try to get Lucas back. She wanted to remain best friends with Brooke, but in the back of her mind, she knew something was brewing. She wondered if it was even possible for her and Brooke to remain friends at all.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Brooke answered her cell phone as she walked into Winn Dixie. The brunch she had the other day, wiped her out of what little food she had. She looked at the caller ID and smiled when she realized it was the person she wanted it to be.

"Hey Sexy," she let out as she answered her phone.

"Hi Brooke," came the voice of Lucas Scott.

"Oh, can you hang on one second. I think Owen is on the other line."

"Very funny Brooke," Lucas fake laughed at her 'so-called' joke.

"I thought so. So you must have been thinking of me, as always. In this fantasy, was I naked or clothed?"

He chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he decided to play along.

"Oh I think I already know, if you come over you might just get your wish." She was good.

"Tempting," He really was tempted but he had to stay strong. He thanked God that she hadn't gone with just showing up in his apartment naked because that would have been hopeless for him.

"So what do you really want sexy?"

"Well, I told Peyton that you and I talked about me and her being together. She just wants to make sure that everything is ok?"

"Oh. So she wants to make sure that you won't come back to me right?" Brooke retorted a little disappointed that he didn't call for a more 'Brooke-like' reason. "Well you know how I feel about everything." She replied.

Lucas sighed, "Well I'm just giving you a heads up Brooke. Please play nice. She's just trying to make me happy."

"She might be trying to make you happy Lucas, but she can't." Brooke's mood changed from playful to serious. "She can't make you happy like I can. You'll never truly be happy with her and you'll realize that I'm the one for you, the only one for you. I just hope it isn't too late when you finally do realize it."

Lucas listened to every word that Brooke said. He didn't know what to say. The playfulness had stopped and they were both being serious. He thought that he was doing the right thing by being with Peyton; after all, he wasn't ready to be with Brooke. Everything that Brooke had said made so much sense though. _You'll never truly be happy with her and you'll realize that I'm the one for you, the only one for you. I just hope it isn't to late when you finally do realize it. _Once again Brooke had found a way to remain in Lucas's thoughts for the rest of the day, the words that she said kept playing in his mind. She was all he could think about.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review...it makes me update quicker!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. You can thank dianehermans for the update! This reader wouldn't cut many any slack for my lack of updates! lol, enjoy! **

Chapter 7

It was noon the next day.

Brooke had spent the whole morning unpacking her personal belongings. She had decorated her room and was putting up her pictures when there was a knock at her door.

When she opened it she was face to face with none other then Peyton Sawyer. For some reason, Brooke wasn't surprised.

"Hey Brooke," Peyton let out, smiling; trying to act normal.

"Hi," Brooke replied, returning the smile. Things were getting awkward by the minute. "So what's up?"

"Um, just came by to see how you were doing." Peyton scanned the room as she talked, her eyes landing on a picture that was sitting on Brooke's coffee table. It was a picture of Brooke and Lucas. Lucas was looking into Brooke's eyes and she was laughing. They looked so in love.

"Nice Picture," Peyton commented pointing at the picture.

Brooke looked over at it and smiled. "Thanks, I think so too, in fact, it's my favorite."

Peyton didn't like that Brooke was holding onto that, that she was holding on to Lucas. She took this as an opportunity to bring up the subject she'd came over to talk about in the first place.

"Um, well I wanted to talk to you about me and Lucas……you're ok with us, right Brooke?"

Brooke looked at Peyton as if she was stupid. "Um let's see, my best friend is going out with the guy I'm in love with and neither of them bothered to tell me. Am I supposed to be ok with this Peyton? If you thought I was then you were sadly mistaken."

"Brooke, you make it seem worse then what it really is. We're happy. Why can't you just be happy for us?"

"If it was any other guy, then I would be happy for you Peyton but why did you have to take my guy, why?"

"I didn't think you were coming back. You were gone for five years Brooke, what was I supposed to think?"

"Peyton I moved away, I wasn't dead. You could have called me and I would have told you no in advance." She yelled.

"Well I guess it's a little too late for that, isn't it," Peyton shot back. "We're together now. Either you accept it or you'll have to get over it!" Peyton wanted to show Brooke that she could stand up for herself and that she was going to fight for what she wanted whether or not Brooke approved. She didn't want to lose Lucas.

Brooke looked at Peyton as if she had lost her mind. "See that's where you're wrong P. Sawyer. I don't have to accept or get over anything. You're the one who took _my_ man. Well guess what? You're not keeping him. I'm not going to give up and let you take my happiness. It's not going to happen Peyton. Not now, or ever! So get that through that blonde head of yours!" Brooke didn't mean to blow up on Peyton, but hearing her talk about Lucas as if he was rightfully hers, made her want to show her that he wasn't.

Peyton was shocked at what Brooke said. She said exactly what Peyton prayed she wouldn't; that she wasn't giving up on Lucas. She was going to fight for him. This would only make things harder for Peyton, and just when things were going so good with her and Lucas. She knew Brooke could become a big problem for her, but she didn't want to show Brooke she was worried.

"You can think what you want Brooke, but you'll never get Lucas back." With that Peyton turned around and stormed out of Brooke's apartment.

Brooke watched her retreating form before collapsing on her couch. _So much for best friend,_ she thought as she let a tear fall from her eyes. Things would never be the same.

* * *

Peyton walked in Lucas's room, her face blotchy, and eyes red, evidence that she'd been crying. Lucas could tell that something was up.

"How did things go with Brooke?" he asked enveloping her in a hug, his eyes full of worry.

She buried her head in his chest. "Not so good Lucas," Peyton sighed.

Lucas didn't say anything as he rubbed Peyton's back.

"Lucas, I don't think you should see Brooke anymore," Peyton blurted out. It had been on her mind ever since she left Brooke's. She didn't know how else to ensure that she wouldn't lose Lucas.

Lucas was taken back by Peyton's words. "Are you serious Peyton? I can't do that, she's important to me."

"Well aren't I important to you?"

"Peyton, I really don't want to have to do that. Do you think it's that serious?" He couldn't believe that she was asking him to do this. This was the last thing that he wanted to do. He just reconnected with Brooke after being without her for five years. The last thing he wanted was to lose her now, after she had just got back in town.

"Yes Lucas I do……Please, do it for me. If you care about me you'll do it." Peyton sobbed.

Lucas really didn't want to do it. _Why did she have to go and play the "if you care about me" card? _He asked himself. He took a deep breath and turned away from Peyton.

"If that's what you want, then I'll go tell Brooke right now," He whispered sadly.

Peyton leaned up and kissed him, a smile spreading across her face. He smiled back at her.

The easy part was telling Peyton he would do it, the hard part was actually doing it.

* * *

Brooke sat in her office working on her article, the article she had been working on for about two hours now. She needed to clear her mind and work was just what she needed. She was busy typing away when her office door opened.

She looked up from her article and there was Lucas.

She smiled. "Wow, I didn't expect to see you here! How did you know where to find me?"

"Well when I got to your apartment and you weren't there, I called Nathan. He said that you were at the office so I came."

"Well it's nice to see you."

"Likewise," he replied, and it was always nice to see her. Every time he saw Brooke he treasured it.

"So what did you want?" Brooke asked interrupting Lucas's thoughts.

"Um, well I heard things didn't go so well with you and Peyton."

"Did you really think that they would, Lucas?" Brooke frowned.

"I guess not……" he replied shaking his head sadly. "She doesn't want me to see you anymore."

This comment brought Brooke away from her article and out her seat. "Are you kidding me?" She asked, sitting on the edge of her desk. "Well you told her no way, right? I mean I just got back. You wouldn't really agree to something like that!"

She searched his face for an answer, but what she saw was not what she'd anticipated. Her eyes started filling with tears and she could feel her throat constricting. The tears started pouring out.

"Brooke, please don't cry. I haven't even said anything."

"You didn't have to say anything, Lucas. Your face told me everything," She whispered quietly, trying to wipe her tears away, but as soon as she wiped some, new ones appeared.

"Brooke please, you know this is not what I want."

"But its happening anyway isn't it."

He couldn't stand it anymore; he walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug. She tried to stop him, but in the end she succumbed to the contact.

"I'm sorry Brooke" he whispered. "I never meant to hurt you."

She looked up at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen. "Well you did, Lucas Scott, you hurt me." She separated herself away from him. "Just go away Lucas."

"But Brooke-

"Please just go away!" she begged.

He looked at her, her eyes staring back at him, full of sadness. It made his heart ache to see her like this. He walked over to her and bent down, meeting in her eyes with his.

"I'm sorry Brooke." She looked away from him and waited silently for him to leave.

Lucas finally backed away and left a sobbing Brooke to her misery, but he couldn't help but feel like he was making the biggest mistake of his life.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been three weeks since all the drama. Lucas had stuck to his word and was staying away from Brooke. This was very hard for him to do. Especially since Brooke had been at his basketball practices frequently to get notes and interviews for more of her articles.

Her articles had been going very well. Lucas had managed to glance at some of them and he was very pleased. Brooke was a fantastic writer. He knew that she didn't particularly like writing about basketball since she only liked cheering for it, but she was very good at it.

He would see her sitting on the bleachers just writing away. The thing that worried him was he could see that she wasn't happy. Behind all the makeup and the fake smiles, she was hurting.

But it wasn't like he wasn't hurting too. He had to watch his brother get to talk to Brooke as much as he pleased. He knew nothing was going on between them, but he really wished he could be Nathan. Not to mention tolerating all the guys on the team that would hit on her constantly. He wanted to kill them. There was one in particular that he wanted to kill. Owen. Ever since the brunch he had seen him hanging around Brooke. Sometimes he would see Brooke looking so sad and then Owen would go over there, tell a joke and she would be alright. He wanted to be the one that made Brooke feel better.

The worse thing that was happening to him though, is that he could feel himself pulling away from Peyton. He wasn't trying to do it, it was just happening. He found himself avoiding her sometimes. They got into more arguments now, over little things. He could see Peyton's insecurities and it hurt his heart to know that he was doing this to her. He just didn't know what to do. They had a date later on today and he was going to do his best to show Peyton how much she meant to him.

It was Friday afternoon and Lucas had been practicing with his team all day and now they were on break. Brooke was there, so as usual all the guys were fawning over her.

Lucas glanced over at Brooke. She was laughing at one of the players. Owen was sitting beside her and had his arm around her waist. He looked content. Lucas couldn't help but get jealous.

"You ok Lucas?" Nathan asked as he walked over to where his brother was standing. He had seen Lucas watching Brooke and knew that it was hard for him to see her like that and act as if she didn't exist. Plus all the guys around her weren't helping.

"Yeah I'm fine," Lucas replied not once dropping his eyes.

"It's Brooke isn't it?" Nathan asked. It was still kind of hard for him to talk to his brother about Brooke, but he wanted to help Lucas out. God knows he needed it.

For the first time Lucas looked at Nathan. "How did you know?" he asked returning his gaze back to Brooke.

"It's kind of obvious bro. No offense, but your acting like a sick puppy." He grinned.

"Nate I just don't know what to do. I'm supposed to be with Peyton, but I can't get Brooke out of my head. She's all I think about. It's killing me!" He watched as Owen pushed a strand of Brooke's hair behind her ear and she smiled up at him.

"Well she looks happy man." Nathan said watching Brooke. "Why don't you try to be happy too, with Peyton? You were happy with her before Brooke came back, you can be happy with her now."

"I don't know man, it seems impossible with Brooke around, but she is happy." He said watching her. "I'll do it for her then. Peyton and I will be fine." He finished trying to reassure himself.

"Ok man. Now let's get this thing going. He said throwing the ball to his brother. Lucas smiled.

"Thanks Nate. It's nice to know I can count on you man."

"Anytime," he replied returning the smile.

* * *

Practice ended shortly after that.

Brooke had been gathering her stuff together when Coach Michael approached her.

"Ms. Davis you have really been doing a fantastic job with your articles." He said shaking her hand.

"Thanks Coach," she let out. She was glad that she had pleased the coach.

"Keep up the good work," He replied turning away. Then he turned back around. "Oh, I forgot to tell you and the team will be leaving tomorrow for an overnight away game. I expect you to be accompanying us on this trip. This will be a great article for you Ms. Davis. I wouldn't expect you to blow this off, right?" He looked at Brooke his expression saying 'if you say no, I'll kill you'.

Brooke didn't see any way out of this. "You know I'll be there coach." She said forcing a smile.

"I knew that's what you would say Davis. We load in the morning at nine. Don't be late." Then he turned around and left.

Brooke gathered her stuff and continued walking out of the gym. She was a little excited about going on the trip. She would get to spend time with Nathan and Owen. He had been wonderful to her; always making her laugh and making her feel special. She really needed that now more than ever.

As she walked out the door she walked past Lucas and their eyes locked. She forced a civilized smile, and he returned it before she turned away from him and continued walking to her car. Brooke's car had arrived two weeks ago and she was ecstatic. Her thoughts drifted back to Lucas. It was so hard for her to be around him. She was hurting like she had never hurt before. She lost the only thing that mattered to her; she was getting to the point where she couldn't take it anymore. The only way she survived the practices was to block him out completely, but then on the rare occasions when their eyes would meet, she'd be a wreck all over again.

Suddenly Brooke's thoughts were interrupted as she realized something. The overnight trip that she was going on, Lucas was going to be going too. _Great, just great! I'm gonna need a drink._ She thought as she got in her car and made her way to the bar.

* * *

Lucas had been at Peyton's for about two hours. They had been listening to their favorite albums and had just finished listening to Fall Out Boy, but Lucas had been in deep thought since he had arrived at Peyton's.

"Peyton, can I ask you a question?" Lucas asked.

Peyton looked up at him from where she was. "Of course babe, anything"

"How come we don't talk anymore?" this question had been on his mind lately. It caught Peyton off guard though.

"What do you mean? We talk all the time, Lucas."

"No, I mean really talk Peyton. Like have a meaningful conversation about something other than music and writing."

Peyton thought for a moment. "I don't know Lucas. I guess we just kind of stopped."

"But why, Peyton?" Lucas needed to know.

"I don't know Luke. I guess we just lost touch, but it's not too late to get it back Lucas. Relationships go through rough patches. This is just one of ours. We'll be fine."

Lucas wanted to believe her, he really did, but somewhere, deep down inside his heart, he didn't.

"I mean it Lucas," Peyton said scooting up to Lucas on her bed. "Things are gonna be fine." She pulled him in and gave him a kiss. He grabbed her neck and pulled her in closer. He needed to hold on to what was left.

"See, everything's going to be ok." She said giving him a quick kiss.

"Yeah," he let out, "I should go. I have an overnight trip for an away game tomorrow." He replied.

Peyton looked let down, but forced a smile. "Ok, call me when you get home, ok?"

"Of course," he replied as he enveloped her in a hug. She lifted her head from his chest and kissed him again. He smiled at her and left. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Lucas drove down the street, his radio blasting. Sob song after sob song kept playing on the radio. This really fit his current state of mind. He was confused about what he wanted. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but he'd already ruined that by hurting Brooke.

He was about to drive past the bar, when he saw a familiar blue convertible. He only knew one person that drove one of those. He pulled into the parking lot, got out of his truck and went inside.

The place was crowded. There were so many people in there, it was ridiculous. He pushed his way through the crowds of people until he saw Brooke. She was dancing with some random guy. He had a beer in one hand and was using the other hand to grab her butt. Lucas could feel his anger rise just looking at the display in front of him. He marched up to Brooke.

"Brooke, what the hell are you doing?" he asked her.

She spun around dizzily to face him. "Luke, Lucas, is that you?" she asked squinting her eyes.

"Yes!" He screamed over the music. "You would know that if you weren't so drunk!" he added.

"I'm not drunk Lucas!" she retorted. "I'm just having fun. You know sometimes you just have to let your haaaiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrr dowwwn" she slurred.

"I'm going to get you out of here," he said leading her to the exit.

"Hold up Buddy! Where do you think you're taking her? We were just getting better acquainted." The guy that had been dancing with her yelled at Lucas pulling Brooke back to him.

Brooke laughed and stammered, "One at a time boys, one at a time."

"She's drunk for crying out loud! I'm taking her with me!" Lucas yelled at the guy.

"Oh I think she's fine where she is buddy," the guy replied pulling Brooke even closer to him.

Brooke smiled at the guy drunkenly. "Yeah Lucas, I'm fine right here!"

Lucas grabbed her hand. "We're leaving Brooke!" he started towards the exit again but was pulled back by a strong hand grabbing him.

"You're not going anywhere!" the other guy yelled. Lucas turned around and punched the guy with all the strength he had. The guy fell to the floor, and Lucas shook his now bruising hand before continuing to walk Brooke to his car.

She was completely oblivious to what had just happened. She did know that Lucas was ruining her fun and she pissed at him for that.

"I hate you, you know that?" she said hitting his arm as hard as she could.

"Well I hate when you're drunk," he replied. She frowned at him.

Lucas buckled her in on the passenger's side of his truck and then got in on the drivers side and buckled himself in before driving Brooke home.

* * *

When they got there, Lucas was surprised to see Brooke's frown still vividly across her face.

"Are you still mad at me?" he looked at her.

"Please don't talk to me! You're not allowed to, remember?" I guess she wasn't drunk enough to forget about that.

"Come on Brooke," he said as he opened her door and grabbed her hand to help her out.

"Don't touch me either, Lucas!" she said as she snatched her hand back. She got out of the car and opened her apartment door. "I'll be fine! You can leave now, Peyton's waiting."

He sighed.

Suddenly Brooke felt her stomach lurch. "Oh my gosh! I think I'm gonna be sick!" She ran to her bathroom and bent down to the toilet as her alcohol revisited her mouth. She felt a soft hand rub her back.

"You're going to be ok Brooke," he coaxed her.

"Why do you always have to be there?" she asked as she wiped her mouth.

"Because I have to," he replied smiling down at her.

She got up and went to the sink and brushed her teeth. She wiped her mouth with her wash cloth, and tried to make her way to her living room, but she stumbled.

"Whoa, take it easy!" he said grabbing Brooke's arm and helping her to her couch. "I see you're still a little drunk. He sat her down. "I'll be right back." He went to her room and got a blanket from her linen closet. Then he went back into the living room and wrapped it around her, taking a seat next to her.

She smiled at him. "It's really hard for me to say this and I probably won't even remember I did in the morning, but thank you," she replied as she rested her head on the arm of the couch.

He smiled back at her. "No problem Brooke." He looked at his watch. It was 1:30 am. "I should go; we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." He got up and was about to grab his jacket and leave when he felt a warm hand grab his hand.

"No Lucas! Please don't leave me." Brooke begged. She looked as if she was close to tears.

He looked at her worried. She looked so fragile and weak. He sat down again and pulled her over to him. She laid her head on his chest. "Don't worry Brooke, I'll never leave you," he whispered in her in her ear. She smiled as she closed her eyes and let herself settle into him.

He rested his head on her hair and closed his eyes. He had missed this. He noticed Brooke's breathing become steadier. She was asleep.

Just then his phone vibrated. "Hello," he answered it in a whisper, not wanting to wake Brooke.

"Lucas, are you ok? You never called to let me know that you got home safely. You had me worried sick!" Peyton's worried voice came.

"Well actually I never made it home," Lucas truthfully told her.

"Well where the hell are you, Lucas?" Peyton said getting worried.

Lucas took a deep breath. He knew Peyton wasn't going to like his answer. "I'm at Brooke's, now before you freak out; she was drunk at a bar I had to bring her home."

"Well you can leave now, she's home!"

"I can't leave her. She's in no condition to be left alone Peyton." He argued.

Peyton was very pissed, but she didn't want to fight with Lucas, not after they had just agreed they were going to work on their relationship.

"Whatever Lucas, so when am I going to see you again?"

"I don't know, in three days I guess. You know the overnight game and everything," he replied rubbing his eyes. He was getting sleepy, plus his injured hand was on fire.

"Oh and I suppose Brookie will be going on this trip too?" she asked.

"Well yeah. She has too. It's her job to be there."

"Well this is just great isn't it? Try not to do anything stupid! I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'll see you when you come back, ok?" Her voice was softer now. She didn't want to fight with him.

"Ok," was all he said before they both hung up. He stroked Brooke's hair as he smiled down at her.

_Gosh this is going to be some trip._ He thought to himself.


End file.
